


Babysitting Drama

by WildSpiritualTaterTot19



Category: Get Ed (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Babysitting, Child Abuse, Comfort, Comfort Love, Daycare, Deets sleeps on Ed's buttcheek, Ed Witnesses the Crime, Ed and Deets, F/M, Fighting, Friendship, Other, Pet comforts Owner, Racism, White cat - Freeform, volunteering, women fighting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:22:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25294633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WildSpiritualTaterTot19/pseuds/WildSpiritualTaterTot19
Summary: When Ed becomes a volunteer at the daycare, he witnessed a horrible child abuse experience when the daycare worker slaps a child. Will Ed tell the boss or just keep it to himself?
Relationships: Ed & Deets, Ed/Deets





	Babysitting Drama

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first story of Get Ed on Archive of our own. Warning: Child Abuse, Racism and Violence!

At the Progress City daycare center, Ed volunteers as a daycare assistant. There is a 40-year old woman named Marcella Needy, who is one of the employees in the daycare center. She befriends Ed, and they quickly became friends.

"So, is it hard for you to take care of the child?" asked Ed. "All the time since my teenage years." said Marcella. "Oh, wow. It's not hard for me, it's easy to take good care of the child in daycare or whether at home to volunteer. I always take care of my cat Nikolai, we're best friends forever." said Ed. "You got a cat?" said Marcella. "Yep, White Persian." said Ed. "I love cats, they're adorable." said Marcella. "I know, I love all animals." said Ed. "Your butt is so big, did you workout?" said Marcella. "Yeah, sometimes I do. I have to build a round butt by doing some squats. My girlfriend Deets is amazed of my new butt and she loves it." said Ed. "I see. She must be very lucky." said Marcella. "I know, right? I'm lucky that she got a butt, too." said Ed.

Ed and Marcella giggled. "Yeah, some people always build their butts into big, round bottoms and they be hitting at the gym all day." said Marcella. "I see Rocky dancing around." said Ed. "I see that, he's enjoying himself in the play area." said Marcella.

Roger comes by and smacks Ed in the bottom, which dismays him and Marcella laughs. "You know what, Roger. Don't do that, that's unacceptable... This little boy is wild." said Ed as Roger runs off to play around. "I saw that." Said Marcella. "I'm explaining this to the daycare boss about that boy slapped my butt like that." said Ed.

Ed goes to tell the daycare boss, Mrs. Jerkin. "Mrs. Jerkin, that little boy Roger just ran by and smacked my butt." said Ed. "Don't worry, I got him." said Mrs. Jerkin. "Thank you." said Ed.

Mrs. Jerkin goes to tell Roger. "Roger, you don't smack people's butts. That is inappropriate, I'm pretty sure that I'm gonna explain this to your parents about it if you do that again. Don't smack a volunteer's butt again, OK?" Said Mrs. Jerkin. "OK." Said Roger.

This evening after Ed volunteers at the daycare center, Ed went to his room, and his cat Nikolai sees him coming home. Nikolai leaps into Ed's arms, Ed hugs his cat. "Hi, Nikolai. Do you miss me?" said Ed. Nikolai meowed in response. "Aww, I miss you, boy." said Ed. Hey, Ed." said Deets. "Hey, love." said Ed. "How did the volunteering go?" asked Deets. "It was OK, some boy named Roger just slapped my button and I told him don't do that. I told the teacher on him and the teacher told him off." said Ed. "That boy should know better for slapping people's butts like that, he should be ashamed of himself." said Deets. "I know... I met a daycare working employee named Marcella, she came to talk to me, and we became friends quick. She's actually 40 and tall." said Ed. "Oh, that woman. My mom know her, Miss Marcella doesn't like children. She was jealous of my mother's beauty during high school years, they never talk to each other before. They just went to school together." said Deets. "Oh my." said Ed. "I know, right?" asked Deets. "Yeah." said Ed.

The Next Day... Ed puts a bandage on Rocky's arm, after Rocky got tripped and hurt. Rocky gets off the stool and goes off to play again. Ed sees Marcella angrily asking a half-Arabian and half African-American little girl named Lana after Lana killed the bug that crawled on the toy plane, he is so shocked to see Marcella's true colors. "Do you fight? Just because threw the toy down." said Marcella. "No, there's a bug on a toy plane and I killed it." said Lana. Marcella slaps across Lana's face hard, which frightens Ed. "Now, go outside." said Marcella.

Lana goes outside while she started crying. Ed goes to the office to tell Mrs. Jerkin about Marcella hitting Lana. "Mrs. Jerkin, I saw Marcella slapped a child." said Ed. "Who's the child?" asked Mrs. Jerkin. "Lana." said Ed. "Thank you for notifying this, I'll report this to Lana's mother about my employee when she gets back to pick her up. You're such a good kid." said Mrs. Jerkin. "No problem, I'm so sorry." said Ed. "It's not your fault, I believe in you. I never tolerate child abuse in my daycare, not today." Said Mrs. Jerkin.

When Lana's mother Noelle came by, Mrs. Jerkin began to tell her what happened to her daughter Lana. "There's something that I need to tell you, you might be shocked when I hear this." said Mrs. Jerkin. "Tell me what happened to my Lana." said Noelle. "Well, my volunteer Ed told me about what he had witnessed. He witnessed that my employee Marcella asked your daughter "Do you wanna fight?" And she said no, but Marcella slapped her in the face when she disagrees and Lana started crying." said Mrs. Jerkin, confessing about what happened to Lana.

Noelle is very dismayed and angry, she attacks Marcella for slapping her daughter, and began beating her. Ed, Mrs. Jerkin, and the kids witness the attack, Mrs. Jerkin closes the door. "HOW DARE YOU SLAPPED MY BABY GIRL, DON'T YOU EVER SEE MY BEAUTIFUL CHILD AGAIN!" Shouted Noelle as she is beating Marcella. "What is going on?" asked the 18-year old boy who is walking home from school, he also witnessed the fight. "This daycare worker slapped my baby girl." said Noelle. "She slapped your baby girl?" said the boy. "Yes, she did. My daughter is 5 years old, she didn't deserve this. Half-Black, half-Arabian." said Noelle. "Oh, shoot!" said the teen girl as she hears Noelle's words while witnessing the fight. "I'm so sorry." said Marcella. "It ain't no sorry, I don't accept your apology enough. You are wrong for it. I don't care about you crying, anything. You ain't gonna see my baby girl no more, you racist witch!" said Noelle. Noelle beats Marcella again until she finishes, she holds her daughter to take her in the car, and then drives off. Defeated and offended, Marcella confronts Ed for telling Mrs. Jerkin on her.

"Why did you tell my boss about what I did to that woman's daughter? Now, she hates me and that she's probably taking her to another daycare on the next day. Why?!" said Marcella. "I had no choice, I had to tell Mrs. Jerkin about what you did. My girlfriend was right about you, you don't like children. But I had to tell Mrs. Jerkin what happened, because I can't keep it to myself any longer." said Ed. "That mother just attacked me in front of everyone, defending her little half-Arabian, half-black daughter! Now, everyone's gonna hate me. My husband has been having an affair so many times and it hurts me as well." said Marcella. "I'm sorry, Marcella." said Ed. "I don't want to hear it, you've betrayed me. You're supposed to be my friend who doesn't expose others like me to everyone!" said Marcella. "My mind tells me to tell your boss, because I'm a volunteer. I have to tell others what happened all the time, I believe in God in a spiritual way. I'm spiritual and religious, you must believe in afterlife. He will love you, he will help you out, and change your life." said Ed, starting to cry. "I don't even know about Spirituality and I don't believe in it and God. You're supposed to have my back, but you didn't have my back at all. You just watched me getting beaten up by that angry woman." said Marcella. "Look, I'm really sorry. Please give me another chance, please?" said Ed. "No way, we're done. I thought you were my friend, but you're not anymore." said Marcella, angry. "I'm sorry." said Ed.

Ed began to sob, Mrs. Jerkin comforts him with a hug. "You're fired, Marcella." said Mrs. Jerkin. "I really don't care." said Marcella as she storms out of the daycare.

At the Dojo HQ, Ed came back with a sad expression on his face. "Ed, what happened?" asked Burn. "I've lost a friend, Marcella." said Ed, started crying again. The couriers comfort him, along with Nikolai who comforts him. "How did you lost a friend?" asked Fizz. "She yelled at me, saying that I didn't have her back because she got beat up. I saw her slapping a child named Lana, Lana is an innocent girl. It surprises me to see it and told Mrs. Jerkin what happened. She told the mother that Lana got slapped by Marcella, then she beaten her up. The mother was too strong to stop attacking her." said Ed. "She yelled at you like a crazy monkey?" said Loogie. "Yeah, she ended the friendship with me after she got beaten and she don't believe in Spirituality and God." said Ed. "Don't let her make your life miserable, she makes her own life miserable to herself. You gotta move on, she need help. She's not the right friend to you." said Deets. "Yeah, Deets is right. I'll blame Marcella for yelling at her, I hope karma will come after her sorry butt." said Sapphire. Ed laughed, hearing what Sapphire said about Marcella. "You got a big butt to move on, she deserves karma. You don't deserve karma, she have. Because she's a mean child-hating (dolphin sounds)." said Sapphire. "Sapphire, language!" said Sally, glaring at Sapphire while laughing.

That Night... Ed lays on the bed, stroking Nikolai's white soft fur. Deets comes to check on him, she lays next to him on the bed. "Are you OK?" Asked Deets. "Yeah, a little." Said Ed. "Don't feel bad about Marcella, she doesn't like kids so much. She's no good, she used to be mean to me like that when I was little." said Deets. "She did?" said Ed. "Yeah." said Deets. "Man..." said Ed. "You really do got a nice butt, I'm glad I'm very lucky about you and your booty." said Deets. Ed giggled, he turned his head to see Deets, and they kissed. "Stay positive, baby." said Deets. "OK." Said Ed. "Can I put my head on your butt cheek to sleep on." said Deets. Ed laughed and said "Yes, you may, love." said Ed.

The Next Day... Marcella finds her alone after the incident yesterday, she becomes an outcast. Everyone (including her now former friends) laughed at her, humiliated her, and blamed her for slapping Lana and disliking children. Marcella's husband leaves her for Lana's mother because of the incident, devastating her. Ed is moving on from Marcella, he has nothing to say to her. "Ed, I'm sorry that I blame you yesterday. Everyone hates me already, all I need is one friend now. My husband left me for that mother who beats me up, I was left alone by him and my friends. They all turned their backs on me and humiliated me. You're the only person I ever trust, will you forgive me?" said Marcella. "I'm not the only person you ever trust anymore, you had your choice. You didn't even accept my apology. I forgive you, but you need help. You are on your own, you didn't believe in God. I'm afraid I'm going to let you go out of my life, because I'm moving on without you. You just let Satan control you, be with him. I had no other choice to be your friend again, because I'm done with your drama. You are sick and evil, because I can't help you." said Ed, telling Marcella off.

Everyone watches Ed confronting Marcella back. "Are you telling me off?" asked Marcella, shocked. "Yes, I am. I don't want to your friend again, because you are so mean like the Devil. Karma is coming after you, you are gonna see it. If you don't face your anger, the people you love are gonna get hurt like you hurt me. That's all it is to it, I'm done." said Ed. "You better watch your mouth, friend. I just said I'm sorry, blue-head." said Marcella.

"Marcella, you can't talk to my boyfriend like that. It's time for you to walk away, now." said Deets. "Fine, if you don't wanna be my friend, I can't even trust you then. It hurts me when you confronted me back, maybe I deserve it. I don't need anybody else!" said Marcella, very upset. "Why don't you lay off, you're making your own life miserable. You hurt Ed's feelings and he's not gonna see you again. And that's final." said Burn. "Yeah." said Sapphire.

Marcella walks away, defeated again. "Thank you for sticking up for me, guys." said Ed. "No problem, anytime." said Sapphire.

That Night... Marcella cries over everyone and her job she loved has lost, she also cries that her husband is now living with Noelle and her daughter Lana. She lost a one good friend, it devastates her. She takes the gun out and then takes her own life. Her last words are: "I must let my husband Zachary live with it in his mind, so that he would forget about me. They will all know that they lost a loved one, I'll show them all and Ed, too. To see how it is done, they will suffer."

At the Dojo HQ, Ed and his friends watched the news about Marcella's suicide. They were shocked, they feel remorseful about her death. "Man... That woman needed help, she can't hurt herself like this. I feel bad that she committed suicide." said Ed. "We all feel bad, we know she need some help. But she had a broken heart, nobody helped her. Her family cared about her, they were upset over her death." said Burn. "We should've tell someone." said Sapphire. "Yeah, but it's too late." Said Deets.

3 days later... Ed watches the view outside of the window, feeling slightly concerned. "Hey, Ed." said Deets. "Hey..." said Ed. "It's been 3 days after Marcella's death, everyone missed her and they feel guilty about themselves humiliated her life." said Deets. "Yeah, I just can't believe she's gone." said Ed. "Come here." said Deets.

Deets picks Ed up, Ed sits on the counter. Ed caressed Deets's cheek and waist, Deets caressed his bottom and cheek. "I feel sorry for her death." said Ed. "Us, too. We gotta move on, OK?" Said Deets. "I know... I feel ashamed, but I'll get over it somehow." said Ed. "I love you." said Deets. "I love you, too, Deets." said Ed.

Ed and Deets kissed, Ed gets off the counter, and goes outside with Deets to watch the view.

The End


End file.
